1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive device for a power working vehicle, such as a power dolly, a snow plow and the like, and more particularly, to an improvement in a drive device for a power working vehicle, including a hydrostatic pressure type continuously variable transmission, comprising a hydraulic pump and a hydraulic motor, and a reducing gear mechanism for transmitting an output from the hydraulic motor to an axle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drive device for a power working vehicle is already known, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 282026/89. In the drive device disclosed in the above publication, a single axle is provided, and the motor shaft of the hydrostatic pressure type continuously variable transmission is disposed perpendicular to an axis of the axle.
The drive device, having the above-described structure, suffers from a problem in which the structure is complicated and the machinability and assemblability are degraded due to the fact that the motor shaft of the hydrostatic pressure type continuously variable transmission is perpendicular to the axis of the axle and, as a result, a bevel gear is used in the reducing gear mechanism connecting the motor shaft and the axle. If the above structure is to be applied to a drive device having a pair of left and right axles, requiring a differential means, an increase in size of the device is required due to the enlarged structure of a transmission case, thereby providing difficulty in mounting the drive device to a vehicle body.